dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Goku
Mario vs Goku is ZackAttackX's fiftieth DBX. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Dragon Ball Z! The most iconic figures of video games and anime finally settle their differences! There's only room for one icon of fiction, but who will take to the throne? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. (Cues Vector to the Heavens (Xion Final Battle) - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack EXTENDED) After failing to qualify for the Smash Bros. roster nearly two years ago, Goku had spent his time training for next time. At long last, next time had arrived. Arriving at the Final Destination, having defeated the likes of Captain Falcon, Link, Fox and Kirby beforehand, Goku was now ready to face off against the one who ended his chances those years ago, that being the red-capped plumber from the Mushroom Kingdom, Super Mario himself. As he landed on the stage, a green pipe emerged from the opposite side of the stage and from it emerged Mario, who immediately faced his opponent. "I remember our last battle all too well. You beat me fair and square." Goku tightened his belt. "But I'm not the same guy you fought back then. I was sloppy and careless in my approach. I have no intention of making those same mistakes again." The Saiyan immediately transformed into his Super Saiyan God form. "Ready when you are!" he announced. Mario bared his fists. "It'sa go time!" (Cues Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Music Extended) Ki Blasts were immediately sent Mario's way, but the plumber spun around them and attempted a punch to the Saiyan's face. Goku raised an arm and blocked Mario's punch, retaliating with a kick to Mario's midsection followed by a punt to his face, sending him soaring through the air. Mario landed and activated his Fire Flower and began a pyrokinetic offensive, lobbing fireballs at the Saiyan. Goku merely brushed the fireballs aside, but Mario advanced and uppercutted Goku into the air before jumping up and spiking him down with a punch, causing him to bounce off the stage. Mario then waited for Goku to land before grabbing him by his robes and launching him behind him. Goku broke his fall and fired a beam of energy from his index finger, which blasted the plumber back. Mario landed hard, but recovered in time as Goku began to charge up a Kamehameha. Before he could fire the symbolic blast of energy, Mario pelted him with fireballs, throwing the Saiyan off and forcing him to break off his attempt for now. Goku then teleported away from Mario and reappeared behind him, kicking him hard in the back. Mario was sent tumbling down the stage as Goku continued to unload with a flurry of kicks and punches. He then kicked the plumber into the air before axehandling him back to the ground with a powerful swing. The iconic Nintendo mascot landed hard on the ground and his Fire Flower power expired. He decided to switch tactics and summoned the Propeller Suit and he spun upwards towards the Super Saiyan God, who was attempting to charge up another Kamehameha wave. This time, Mario flew above him and drilled into him, bringing the two down to the surface. Goku then attempted a right hook, to which Mario responded by raising his left arm to parry the punch, then proceeded to kick Goku in the chest, pushing him away before flying into him with a devastating headbutt. Mario pursued, looking to attack Goku's legs with a sweep, but the Saiyan pulled back and Mario's attack hit nothing but air. The Saiyan used his Energy Landmine, blasting Mario with several blasts of explosive energy. The plumber was launched away from the Final Destination stage and landed at a nearby small planet. Goku pursued with a clenched fist, swatting at Mario, who rolled away but was caught in the back by a kick from the Saiyan. Mario tumbled to the ground and began to roll. While he did this, he activated his Rock Suit and he was surrounded by a large boulder. He rolled around the planet and crashed into the unsuspecting Goku, sending him tumbling. Mario rolled into Goku a second time, but this time latched onto him and dragged him down onto the planet. He then rolled on top of Goku, dealing a significant amount of damage. Goku was able to punch Mario off of him after a while, but was slow to gather himself. Mario wasted no time and charged at him again. Goku this time caught the incoming attack and threw him to the ground, then followed up with a powerful punt. Mario landed awkwardly, but was able to recover. Goku began to charge up a Kamehameha and this gave Mario an idea. He waited for Goku to fire the blast of energy and when he did, he curled up into a ball and began to roll in the direction the beam was going. He brought the attack back around and ducked behind Goku, who realised too late what Mario was doing. The Kamehameha wave engulfed the Saiyan, who let out a scream of pain. (Cues Sword Art Online - Luminous Sword) But this wasn't just due to the damage dealt by the attack - Goku had now seen fit to charge up to transform into his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. Mario's eyes widened as Goku reemerged from the beam of energy, seemingly fresher than ever. The Saiyan smirked. "Time to end this once and for all, Mario!" he said, preparing himself. Mario exited his Rock Suit and entered his Hammer Suit, loaded to the brim with hammers, which he began to throw at Goku. The Saiyan God merely swatted them away and launched himself at Mario, who panicked at his incoming foe. Goku smacked Mario in the face with a powerful punch and followed up with a rapid succession of punches and kicks, preventing any sort of offense from his foe. Goku finished up his combination with a mighty axehandle, nearly sending Mario straight through the planet. He didn't, but the collision of Mario and surface created a large crater where a dazed Mario lay. Goku then pelted Mario with Ki Blasts, which Mario countered by throwing a succession of hammers at the incoming balls of energy, destroying them mid-flight. Mario then transformed into Cat Mario, deciding that he needed the speed to get in close. Seeing his adversary transform into a cat costume gave Goku slight chuckles, but he remained focus. He charged up another Ki Blast and fired it at Cat Mario, who slashed through it and leaped out of the crater. Goku, still airborne, prepared to fire a beam at Mario from his index finger. Mario jumped into the air and latched onto Goku, slashing him multiple times and delivering a leg drop to send Goku to the ground. Mario then dive bombed into Goku's chest, nearly breaking the Saiyan's ribs. Mario's onslaught continued with ferocious scratches to Goku's face, to which the Saiyan responded with a headbutt, dazing Mario enough for Goku to pick himself up. Blood pouring from his face, Goku threw out a Dragon Fist at Mario, who jumped onto the dragon and began to run up it. Goku noticed this and prepared for Mario's attack. As Mario leaped into the air, Goku reached out with his free arm and grabbed Mario's arm. He then threw the plumber down, making him bounce off the surface of the planet and into a devastating drop kick. Yet another crater was formed and Mario's crash landing was the cause. Once again, Goku began to charge up his Kamehameha. He fired, engulfing Mario in its brilliant light. The beam dispersed and the dust clouds formed. The exhausted Goku breathed a huge sigh. He had won... (Cues Pokemon XYZ - Ash/Greninja Theme) ...or had he? From the dust cloud, a golden light glimmered. Goku turned around and focused and from the dust cloud emerged Gold Mario, rushing at his foe and firing fireballs his way. Goku dispersed of these with Ki Blasts, but Mario slid in and tripped the Saiyan with a sweep to the legs. He followed up with repeated punches to Goku's chest and a kick to send him into the air. Goku remained airborne and pelted Gold Mario with Ki Blasts, but to no avail. Mario simply plowed through them, fists clenched. Goku broke off his assault and clenched his fists too, and the two icons reengaged in a fistfight, neither able to find an opening. Goku attempted a downwards punch, which Mario countered by seizing Goku's arm and hurling him down to the ground. Goku landed with a thud and attempted to pick himself up. Not on Mario's watch! Gold Mario delivered a devastating ground pound into Goku's ribs, breaking each and every one of them. And to wrap things up, the plumber jumped up high and delivered another ground pound onto Goku's neck, separating his head from his body. (Music stops) Gold Mario rolled off Goku's corpse and reverted back to normal. He dusted himself off and performed a victory pose. "Mario number one!" DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Strength themed battles Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Dragon Ball Z Vs Mario Themed DBX Fights